fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Light In The Darkness/Species
These are the various species that appear in the series Light In The Darkness. All of them are magically inclined in some way. Imps One of the more common species of Evenwicht. Imps typically have oversized, bat-like ears, short snouts with slit nostrils, long, thin tails ending with a tuft of fur, and small wings that allow for gliding. Notable Imps *'Rinddel' - ; one of the main characters of the LITD series. *'Zage' - ; one of the main characters of the LITD series, she is one of Rinddel's best friends. *'Commander Lazaris' - ; a major antagonist who debuts in LITD 2, he is the commander (besides Odium, Polemos and Luctus) of the Nihlic Hordes, which were resurrected by the Aeternum Mali. Daemons Daemons look fairly similar to the stereotypical depictions of demons in the real world, but more goat-like. They have curled horns and drooping, goat-like ears, slit nostrils and goat-like hooves. Older Daemons tend to look more draconic, but some may retain their goat-like appearances. Notable Daemons *'Grigol' - ; a highly distinguished member of the , and the uncle of Kobold. *'Kobold' - ; one of the main characters of the LITD series, he is one of Rinddel's best friends. He is the nephew of Grigol. Geists Geists normally appear in the guise of bipeds with short snouts, thick forearms with short, stubby fingers, fringe-like extensions on their heads that act as hair and "ears", short legs and short, rabbit-like tails; interestingly, they also have white pupils. However, they are mostly notable for being able to become incorporeal at will. In this form, they are able to levitate for short periods of time and can travel through walls via "slip-streams" (cracks or holes in the wall). Interestingly, their power to become incorporeal extends to any articles of clothing they may be wearing at the time, allowing them to keep their outfits when they become intangible with ease. This is most notably seen with the Geist known as Lady Arielle, as her outfit consists of a robe, shawl and spectacles. Despite their powers and physiology, Geists are not undead creatures. They are as alive as any other race on Tekrast. Notable Geists *'Schelm' - ; he is one of the main characters of the LITD series, and also one of Rinddel's best friends. Quiet and timid, he has a fear of conflict, which usually arises whenever Rinddel and Kobold argue. *'Rancune' - ; he is a somewhat major character who debuts in LITD 2. He serves under Commander Lazaris of the Nihlic Hordes, and is the Imp's confidant. Rancune is cruel and malicious. His name means "spite" in French. *'Lady Arielle' - ; the wise and dignified librarian of Evenwicht's grand library. Kerafim Kerafim resemble bipedal deer, with some lupine features. They have large antlers, a small tail, and hooves. A rare, tribal race, most of them live in Vitreus Glade as a clan led by their High Chieftain, Alces Dawnpeak, and his wife, the High Chieftainess Aenthe Dawnpeak. Both Alces and Aenthe are known for being archers of almost legendary renown. Notable Kerafim *'Alces Dawnpeak' - ; he is the husband of Aenthe, and the High Chieftain of the Tribe of the Morning Sun that lives in Vitreus Glade. His name means "elk" in Latin. *'Aenthe Dawnpeak' - ; she is the wife of Alces, and the High Chieftainess of the Tribe of the Morning Sun that lives in Vitreus Glade. Leptiricans Moth-like bipeds, they have long, feathery antenna-like ears, two pairs of wings, and feathery tails; they have somewhat petite limbs as well. They are well-known for being scholars, and more often than not take a diplomatic approach to things...with some exceptions. Notable Leptiricans *'Xifos' - ; a relatively young lad who chose the sword over the scrolls. He is Fiore's childhood friend. *'Fiore' - ; Xifos' childhood friend, she is an apprentice scholar who seems to be able to see things that others cannot... *'Professor Cecill' - ; an inventor who resides in the city of Evenwicht, he is responsible for creating the Magitek Interdimensional Transporter. Chironites Bat-like bipeds, they have wings for arms, large ears, short tails and fangs, as well as somewhat flattened noses. If they were an RPG class, they'd definitely be merchants and rogues. They are friendly, however. Known for being charismatic and opportunistic, they are nevertheless fiercely loyal to those they consider friends. Notable Chironites *'Drasul Shadewing' - ; a thief of substantial infamy who was born in the Shadewood Valley of Enredor. Umikuji An amphibious species resembling a cross between a lizard and a sea slug. They populate coastal regions. A curious and amiable race, they are known for being traders and mariners. Notable Umikuji Felisimar A warrior race with mild xenophobic tendencies, the Felisimar are, as their name implies, cat-like bipeds. However, they have thick, extensive manes of fur that extend from their heads and run down their backs part-way, reaching around their necks and over their shoulders as well. Like real-world cats, Felisimar can have shorter fur or longer fur, and both of these subspecies are known as "Shortfurs" and "Longfurs" respectively; the Longfurs tend to live on the continent of Luaslai, which is Tekrast's coldest continent. Some Felisimar are known for being sellswords and mercenaries. There also exist Felisimar of a considerably more hostile nature, being even more xenophobic than normal members of their race; these barbarian Felisimar are often referred to as "Direfurs". Notable Felisimar *'Xusea Silvermane' - ; a mercenary. She is a Longfur. *'Draukkirn Iceclaw' - ; the leader of the Tribe of the Endless Winter. He is a Longfur. *'Bauthrand Wartooth' - The leader of a barbarian tribe of Direfurs who are self-titled as the "Heralds of Conquest". Him and his gang revere Polemos, the Incarnate of War. He is a Direfur. Pterigio Avian bipeds. Notable Pterigio Humans Notable Humans Incarnates Incarnates are extremely powerful deities who embody a specific ideal. Of all the species in Light In The Darkness, they have the most wildly varied physiology. Notable Incarnates *'Symphony the Order Incarnate' - ; *'Cacophony the Chaos Incarnate' - ; *'Sandalphon the Time Incarnate' - ; *'Metatron the Space Incarnate' - ; *'Fosphoros the Life Incarnate' - ; *'Mavros the Death Incarnate' - ; *'Odium the Hatred Incarnate' - ; *'Luctus the Misery Incarnate' - ; *'Polemos the War Incarnate' - ; Demicarnates Said to be a regular species endowed with the powers of an Incarnate, or a possible hybrid between the two species. Demicarnates are extremely rare and fabled beings. The hero who sealed away the rampaging Nihiloth eons ago was said to be a Demicarnate. Notable Demicarnates *'Lord Jatagan' - ; the legendary hero said to have sealed away Nihiloth eons ago. He was also the founder of the city of Evenwicht. Nihlic Beasts A catch-all term for the various beasts created by the Aeternum Mali. Warbeasts of Polemos Savage, hulking beasts who thrive on carnage, they were created by Polemos, the Incarnate of War. There also exist Grand Warbeasts, which are considerably larger and more powerful variants. Blightseeders Creatures designed to spread disease and pestilence; they were created by Morbus, the Incarnate of Plague. Notes *The Umikuji are based on a SFW species created by Ryushusupercat of the same name; however, the Umikuji of the Otherealm are sapient (and taller), unlike the Umikuji of Mobius. Both of them are still based on the nudibranch, however.